chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
King System
Overview A King is responsible for keeping order within the Kingdom he rules. He must appoint nobles such as the Princes and Dukes to help watch over the Kingdom. A King is chosen every Spring in accordance to the amount of prestige they have. The person with the highest Prestige within his own kingdom by Spring will be appointed King to last for an entire game year (4 days). Benefits of being King include an attack and defense boost of +5% along with 1000 silver for each level of his City Hall. He also has a crown next to his name when speaking in Kingdom and World chat to identify him as a king. The King may also select up to 5 Princes to help protect the Kingdom. Princes may only be selected based upon the top 34 players with the highest prestige. Benefits of being a Prince include an attack and defense boost of 4% along with 600 silver for each level of his City Hall. Lastly, the King may select up to 10 Dukes to help protect the Kingdom. Like Princes, the King can only select Dukes based upon the top 34 players with the highest prestige. Benefits of being a Duke include an attack and defense boost of 3% along with 400 silver for each level of his City Hall. Every day at 5:00am, 12:30am, and 7:00pm server time, the Bounty List resets, and players may challenge a noble of the opposing Kingdom for a chance to win prestige, silver, and an increased tax percentage of up to 30%. Each player gets 3 challenges per reset, and a 10 minute period of Cooling Down between each attack. The rewards are vast, and the bounties are usually extremely competitive, so you must act quick if you wish to defeat the Royalty of the opposing kingdoms, and prove your strength. Appointment Rules There are several rules enforced about the King selection for each Kingdom. There are: *Player who can be a King of their Kingdom is the player with highest prestige in their Kingdom. *The reign of each King will last for a year game-time or 4 days real-time, since one day here is one season there. *A new King will be selected on the 17th day since the server starts and afterwards, each Spring on the server restarts. *A King is able to appoint and dismiss nobles for their own Kingdom, but once dismissed, that player cannot be appointed for next 48 hours. *Appointed Nobles must ranked top 30 in prestige at their Kingdom. Bounty List As all Kingdom has bounty list, so do this game. A King have responsibility to manage this Bounty List, and the bounty list battles will be reset three times a day (See Reset Times). This are rules according to the Bounty System: *Each player may attack any player on list with cooldown for 10 minutes between each attack. *Once defeated player on bounty list, they can't be attacked again via Bounty List. *Each player only allowed to lost at most 3 times on the same enemy. *For each winning, the victoriuos one will received a 5% boost for Tax Revenue, with limitation of 30% boost daily. This boost will be reset on Server Restart. Nobles Boost Being a noble surely gives you lot of privileges. In this game, the privileges is extra salary called "Daily Nobility Reward" and a boost on attack and defense. *Duke, the lowest noble, will receive 3% attack and defense boost. *Prince, the second noble, will receive 4% attack and defense boost. *King, the Kingdom Ruler, will receive 5% attack and defense boost. Category:PVP Category:Help Category:Guides